


Morning with the Quinx

by MoonflowerKuroo



Series: Quinx Drabbles [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other, urie has a crush lmAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerKuroo/pseuds/MoonflowerKuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning with the quinx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning with the Quinx

**Author's Note:**

> i have a headcanon that urie straightens his hair so there u go  
> also i have curly as fuck hair so i can relate to urie burning himself and hating his hair like same here boy lmao

Urie stifled a yawn as he walked into the bathroom. Shirazu was brushing his teeth while Saiko sat on the toilet with a toothbrush in her mouth and a gameboy colour resting in her hands. Shirazu spat into the sink, moving aside for Urie to take his place.

“I’m not brushing my teeth in the kitchen sink again,” he told Urie. “Sassan’s cooking and he’ll kill me if I go into there.”

“…I don’t care,” Urie muttered, opening up his drawer and pulling out his hair straightener. Shirazu spat into the sink again, tapping Saiko on the shoulder before taking her gameboy away. She groaned in annoyance before standing up and actually brushing her teeth.

Urie plugged in his hair straightener, waiting for it to heat up. His hair wasn’t that curly, considering that he had straightened it the day before, but it was slightly wavy. Urie didn’t like his curly hair, but at least it wasn’t all over the place.

Shirazu spat again before filling up a cup and gargling loudly. He glanced at Urie and seemed to smile at the investigator’s frustrated eyes. Saiko did the same, not bothering to rise out the cup of water Shirazu had used perviously. Shirazu patted Urie on the shoulder, pushing Saiko out of the bathroom.

Urie parted his hair and began running the straightener through it. He heard Sasaki in the kitchen, singing loudly with Saiko while Mutsuki laughed. Mutsuki’s laugh was different to everyone else’s. Sasaki’s was usually a soft giggle; Shirazu’s was a cackle; and Saiko was usually a snort, accompanied by fits of hysterical laughter. But Mutsuki’s was soft, gentle. It was the kind you could listen to for hours. 

Urie burnt himself while thinking, cursing himself for drifting off. He quickly finished up, spraying his hair with hairspray and putting his hair straightener away before leaving the bathroom.

Sasaki was still singing, greeting Urie cheerily. “Good morning, Urie! How did you sleep?”

“Fine,” he answered simply, sitting down next to Mutsuki. Shirazu sat on the couch with Saiko, watching her play Pokemon on her DS now, shouting at her when she didn’t catch the Pokemon she ran into; her response was “Relax, Shiragin. I already have a Zubat and they suck.”

Mutsuki was talking to Sasaki, asking him about cooking. Urie tuned in and out of the conversation while eating his scrambled eggs.

“I like cooking because…” Sasaki trailed off, frowning slightly. “I’m not sure why I like cooking. I guess it’s the experimenting. You guys get to tell me if my dishes taste good and it makes me happy when it does.” He looked up, smiling at Urie and Mutsuki individually. “Are the eggs good?”

“They’re amazing,” Mutsuki answered happily. He glanced at Urie, sliently asking him to comment as well.

“They’re good,” Urie told him, monotoned as always. Sasaki grinned widely at them both.

“I’m glad! Shirazu and Saiko said they were good, even though Saiko doesn’t like eggs that much.” 

“They were awesome, Sassan!” Shirazu howled from the lounge room. “Saiko, you idiot! why didn’t you catch that goldfish?”

“It’s called a Goldeen and they suck! I already have one!” Saiko responded, hitting him on the leg.

“Don’t fight over pixels please!” Sasaki called back.

Mutsuki laughed, Urie sighing beside him. _A normal day in the life of the Quinx._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i wrote urie correctly!! i don't write him often and i find his character hard to describe but he's my favourite of the quinx so i wanted to try it out


End file.
